midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sauce for the Goose
Sauce for the Goose is the seventh episode of the eighth series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and was originally aired on 3rd April 2005. Synopsis Plummer & Sons make a relish which is popular not just in Midsomer but throughout the world. The company is still family owned, however, there is unrest in the boardroom when a rival company tenders an offer to buy the business. To make matters worse a mysterious visitor on a factory tour is crushed to death by a forklift truck. DCI Barnaby and DS Scott are called in to investigate. Plot The squabbling members of the Plummer family have something new on their plate when a man is found dead in the family-owned relish family. Plummer's Relish is an old standard and the business is on the decline. The company is now owned by Amelia Plummer and her three children: Ralph, Anselm and Caroline. Ralph is the Managing Director but his wife Helen is more or less in charge. Anselm and Caroline would like to sell out to Fieldway Foods but Amelia and Ralph vote down the proposal. The dead man found in the factory is Dexter Lockwood, the grandson of a Plummer family rival and many years before, a one-time rival for Amelia Plummer's affections. He was also working for Fieldway Foods. Old love letters, a power of attorney and a pair of missing glasses are central to solving the murder. Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *John Hopkins as Sergeant Dan Scott *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Barry Jackson as Dr. George Bullard *Annette Crosbie as Amelia Plummer *John Quayle as Mr. Judd *Jasper Britton as Anselm Plummer *Rod Hallett as Dexter Lockwood *David Ross as Sam Hardwick *Lizzy McInnerny as Caroline Plummer *James Fleet as Ralph Plummer *Ann Beach as Sonia Hardwick *Geraldine Alexander as Helen Plummer *Benedict Sandiford as Alex Hardwick *Tom Bowles as Milner *Steve Speirs as Keith Carter *Pauline Whitaker as Jackie Carter *Karl Johnson as Derek Lockwood *Vivienne Ritchie as Dr. Stannard *Lucy-Ann Holmes as Factory Worker Galleries Body Count Stanley-lockwood.jpg|Stanley Lockwood Committed suicide by hanging from a tree some years prior to the events of the episode. Maurice-plummer.jpg|Maurice Plummer Died of natural causes prior to the events of the episode. Dexter-lockwood.jpg|Dexter Lockwood Crushed by a pallet of relish being moved by a forklift, then stripped and placed in a bottle sterilizing machine and sprayed with steam that was heated to 200˚ centigrade. Supporting Cast Amelia-plummer.jpg|Amelia Plummer ralph-plummer.jpg|Ralph Plummer helen-plummer.jpg|Helen Plummer anselm-plummer.jpg|Anselm Plummer caroline-plummer.jpg|Caroline Plummer alex-hardwick.jpg|Alex Hardwick sam-hardwick.jpg|Sam Hardwick sonia-hardwick.jpg|Sonia Hardwick derek-lockwood.jpg|Derek Lockwood mr-judd.jpg|Mr. Judd keith-carter.jpg|Keith Carter jackie-carter.jpg|Jackie Carter milner.jpg|Milner Episode Images Sauce-for-the-goose-01.jpg Sauce-for-the-goose-02.jpg Sauce-for-the-goose-03.jpg Sauce-for-the-goose-04.jpg Sauce-for-the-goose-05.jpg Sauce-for-the-goose-06.jpg Sauce-for-the-goose-07.jpg Sauce-for-the-goose-08.jpg Video Notes *In this episode there are made the first references about Barnaby's father. When he is asked by Ralph Plummer if he got on with his father, he replied "Yes, on the whole, yes", possibly hinting to the events described in Fit For Murder. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *David Ross - Garden of Death *James Fleet - The Curse of the Ninth *Pauline Whitaker - The House in the Woods *Lucy-Ann Holmes - Four Funerals and a Wedding Category:Series Eight episodes